gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mulcher
Background Developed by the Coalition of Ordered Governments, the Mulcher is a heavy machinegun that is functionally a Scaled-down version of the COG Chain Gun, which is normally mounted on COG Vehicles such as the King Raven. The Mulcher operates in much the same way as its larger cousin, except for the fact that it cuts down a lot of the components and uses a series of modifications to the base design to make the design smaller and lighter. It uses a slightly smaller-caliber round, uses 3 barrels instead of the 6 featured on the Chaingun, and most notably, it's man-portable. It also makes use of a crank system to cycle the action and fire rounds (as opposed to the electrically-cycled action of the Chain Gun). Designed for squad-level fire-support, the Mulcher possesses phenomenal firepower and a fire rate fast enough to keep an entire platoon pinned down. Concentrated fire from the Mulcher can prove dangerous to even larger Locust-affiliated organisms, including Boomers and Reavers. Like many COG Weapons, the Mulcher has found itself employed often by the Locust Horde. It is the favored weapon of Grinders, who are Boomers trained and equipped to provide enormous amounts of anti-infantry punch. Gears in the field are advised to prioritize the elimination of Grinders - not only because of the massive firepower they crank out, but because their weapons can easily help a Gear squad turn the tide of a battle with a group of Locust. Tactical Use First things first, make a note: The Mulcher is heavy. Only the Mortar weighs more, and because of the weapon's sheer mass, you cannot Roadie Run when using a Mulcher. Similarly, your turn speed and run speed are reduced. You can, however, duck into cover, so take advantage of this fact. Foes will actively target a player carrying a Mulcher, intending to take advantage of the firer's reduced mobility - so bear this in mind. That said, Mulcher is, as its name implies, a vicious beast of a weapon in spite of its drawbacks, and one that excels at spraying out lots of ammo in a very short time. It can be used in 3 distinct ways, depending on where it is employed. If fired from the hip, the Mulcher is woefully inaccurate, but sprays down so much ammunition over such a wide pattern that the accuracy loss is almost a moot point unless fired at medium to long range. The Mulcher thus is frightfully effective in close combat, despite being such a heavy weapon. If aimed (I.E. With Left Trigger), you can deploy the Mulcher's base and use it as a pseudo-emplacement weapon. This refines its long range accuracy considerably, and gives it the ability to shred multiple enemies with ease. It does, however, immobilize you to use the Mulcher in this fashion, so doing so can be extremely risky if enemies in the area are packing Longshots, Boomshots, or Torque Bows. This method is also used if you fire it from cover near an edge; you'll pop out and set the turret up. If aimed in this fashion, however, you'll pop back into cover when the trigger is released. If fired from low cover (the kind you normally shoot over when aiming), the Mulcher is a considerably more vicious weapon, as it can be deployed atop a piece of terrain - such as a concrete road divider, low wall, or even the hood of a car or truck - and turn it into a makeshift machinegun emplacement. Once deployed, the Mulcher has frightening accuracy (as it always does when aimed), and its sheer fire rate lets it easily deal with enemies foolish enough to be out in the open, and the user can easily get in cover should they begin to draw too much fire. Note that because the Mulcher is generally more effective if fired from cover, You can achieve infinitely better results by getting up higher, thus allowing you a wider field of view. of particular note are the large balconies on maps like Day One, and similar areas with good visibility. If possible, employ the Mulcher from a similar vantage point, or in tunnel fight scenarios, where the Mulcher is far more potent. Indoors, it can often be effective to fire the Mulcher from the Hip in spite of its sheer inaccuracy, as the massive amount of fire it sprays out will make mincemeat of any foe trying to close to close range. Note that like the Chain Gun, the Mulcher has a tendency to overheat, and will lock up if it does. Fortunately, like its big brother, the Mulcher has a built-in water-cooled system that can flush the weapon with coolant in order to bring it down to safe levels (which is done by hitting the Right Bumper Button). Unlike the Chain Gun, the Mulcher has no clutch, so it does not completely stop spinning for several seconds after the trigger is released. Because of this, it's possible for a canny firer to fire for a prolonged period, release the trigger, rapidly flush the system 2-3 times, and resume fire after missing only a half-second or so of firing time. Gears of War 2 Multiplayer It is advisable that any players that uses the Mulcher to lead the frontline for the team. If the team comes across hostiles attacks, the wielder can cover his/her team immediately as they go to cover. The Mulcher wielder is able to provide suppressive fire in order to give his/her team a chance to flank the enemy. If any hostiles try to escape, the Mulcher will be able to eviscerate them in mere seconds. It has medium accuracy when carried, but if mounted over a slab of concrete or car hood it will have deadly accuracy. It also has the Heat meter which should always be taken into account; as if the weapon fires for too long, it will be over-heated and needs time to cool off. The circular screen on the Mulcher or the whistling noise can be used to gauge how much heat your Mulcher has. As there is no Active Reload feature for this weapon, it is advisable to fire it for short periods, while pressing 'RB' in order to negate over-heating. Trivia *The Mulcher's namesake comes from its combination of high firepower and fire rate; it slices enemies to mulch. *'Grinders' carry Mulchers in the Campaign and Horde modes. *It is often a good idea to go after it on the multi-player map Pavilion, it is in the gazebo in the center of the courtyard. *Despite being a COG weapon, it is never seen used by any COG other than Marcus/Dom. Only the Locust Grinders use them. *Getting 30 Kills with this weapon awards the player with the "Organ Grinder" achievement. *It is shown in the "I Have a Rendezvous With Death" commercial. *It is often a good strategy to remove Grinders first, as they can injure and kill the player very quickly. *It is possible that the Mulcher and Lancer use the same type of ammunition because their firing sounds are very similar, though the Mulcher does far more damage. Category:Gears of War 2 weapons